ReaderxAmerica The Fallen Hero
by soulninjareaper97
Summary: This is basically a short ReaderxAmerica Reader Insert that I made in under three days. Hope you guys like this don't forget to Read and Review. Helpful Criticism is welcomed :D


You woke up startled from the sound of gunshots outside your window for the third time tonight.  
Gosh how long are they going to keep at this? you thought to yourself as the sound of gunshots were slowly getting louder and louder each fire more intense than the last.  
As you went outside to check out the blasts that seemingly spoke out in nothing but anger, you stumble upon a picture of you and your best friend, Alfred Jones, before he went out to fight against the other countries for causing World War III.  
Now this war wasn't a pretty one, this time the countries was dead serious on killing one another each desperate to be the supreme country and it all started over England's betrayal over…..your thoughts trailed over the last words that America might ever possibly say to you.

"Alfred, I know it's your duty as the hero to protect us but I d-don't want to lose you" you cried into your best friend's shoulder.

"Oh [name] you always were a huge cry baby weren't you?" the blonde American with the pilot jacket chuckled softly while gathering his weapons to nuke some N00BS as Alfred learned from playing way too much Black Ops.

"ALFRED! I'm not a cry baby...But what happens in combat if Germany gets you off guard you know how he is in combat or Italy….."

"Oh pssht hahahaha Seriously Italy?! I can kill him in 5 seconds tops…. no make that one second with my eyes closed"

"I just want you not to get too cocky as usual and when this stupid quarrel is over I want you home so we can go to McDonald's like old times, Al"

"Hahahaha what do you expect I'm the Hero! Obviously I'm going to win and I will get our honor back and no worries I have China with me so I will be wanting those Big Macs asap, private" Alfred smiled at you with those gorgeous blue eyes that instantly calmed your nerves.

"Don't call me Private, you i-" you blushed furiously over the embarrassing nickname America has given you then all of a sudden you felt a warm sensation upon your cheek.

"To me you will always be my little private [name] and I will always protect you up to my last dying breath no wait when I join the All Mighty God in Heaven I will never let no one hurt you….I SHALL BE YOUR HERO ALWAYS!" Alfred chuckled and leaned in for a hug that seemed unusual for the manly blonde.

"A-Alfred are you crying?" you noticed as America's once proud blue eyes were filled tears as you two hugged for what seemed an eternity but strangely as you never liked others hugging you you didn't want to leave Alfred's soft loving embrace.

"I just…I wanted to strong for you, my little private. But hahahaha being a hero ain't as easy as I make it look like, you know . Just keep safe, girlie" Alfred spoke softly as several streams of tears strolled down Al's cheeks.

"Alfred! I just wanted to say-"you tried to tell Alfred as he was leaving towards his flight to fight the terrible war incoming.

It was too late, Alfred went on his plane and flashed you with his award winning smile and signature thumbs up. That fool never listens does he? you thought to yourself as you remembered all the times you tried to confess your feelings countless of times to that hard headed blonde who never got the message straight.

You felt streams of warm tears rolling down your face as the thoughts of never seeing your best friend occurred to you as even in the time of technology Alfred hasn't even tried contacting you once…..What could have happened to Al.

A loud thud banged furiously on your door strangely at 2:00 in the morning.

"Little [name] little [name]! Let me in!" you heard a deep Russian accented voice booming above the gunshots.

Hmmmm its Ivan, I wonder what does he want? you wondered as the Russian rarely tried to contact you whatsoever.

You went to open the door and saw a battle scarred gray haired struggling to keep himself standing.

"Oh my Glob, Russia! What happened to you and do you know how America is holding up?" you aimlessly went to help Russia inside the house.

"It was Italy's doing, Fräulein…..He may seem stupid and harmless, but Doitsu….. trained him really well, da? And as for your friend, I haven't seen him since he fought against his brother in London" Russia wheezed out in pure agony only that a baby would wail out.

"Wait Alfred fought against Arthur?"

"Yup and it was an all-out fight like the American Revolution all over again, but only a lot bloodier , my dear Fräulein."

"I know ever since what England did….. America wanted to get his brother back, but not like this. If I know Alfred well, he would never shed blood without a really good reason"

"Ya yes [name] before he fought against Arthur he did tell me to go to his homeland and try to protect from harm's way till he got back; but *coughs* I don't think in my condition I can help you now, da?" Russia replied with only regret in his voice.

"Russia….Thank you so much for telling me this and I will care for your injuries until you get better"

"Fräulein, did anyone ever tell you had the most lovely (name color) eyes?" Russia whispered softly almost inaudible.

"…..Why thank you Russia that is so sweet" you were in shock as the once silent, shy Russian guy who has never complimented anyone suddenly praised your (name color) eyes.

"My dear [name], I always admired your Sun Flower like beauty from afar and I could never bring myself to speak to you; but I knew one thing one day I wanted to make you mine and that American had to get out of the picture, da. So what do you say would you like to be my little sunflower, Fräulein?" Russia suddenly got up from the couch cornering you in the corner with a usual bloody pipe in his hands.

"Uhhhh Russia you're a really sweet guy and all but I kinda have my heart belong to someone else. I hope you understand and we can become good friends" you nervously stuttered not wanting to anger the Russian.

"It's that so called HERO, uh? Look [name] I'm going to give you one more chance to be with me and if you refuse let's just say…*crazed maniacal laughter* your purity shall belong to me!" Russia started to crazily laugh while pulling out his bloody pipe closer and closer to you. You tried to run from the crazed Russian only to find he was too fast for you.

Gosh how will I escape Ivan he's too fast and way stronger than me….America wouldn't have wanted this you thought to yourself trying to find somewhere to find.

When running towards the kitchen, you find a large frying head that can even knock the ginormous vodka drinking Russia tumbling down.

"[name]! You can't run away from the Russian!' Ivan yelled at the top of his lungs crazily running to where you are.

On the count of three…..I will get behind Russia and knock him out. Then I will get the heck out of here to who knows where. I don't want to hurt him, but I got to protect myself not always relying on Alfred for protection you thought as Russia's loud footsteps were sounding louder.

*Flashback*  
'Hey girlie you can't run for long' a tall sturdy blonde who was twice as big than normal 10 year olds was chasing you all the way down the school halls. You kept running away from the violent German who kept bullying you mercilessly.

'Oh look it's that runt again….Why don't you leave this school, [name]? NOBODY WANTS YOU HERE!' a certain red eyes platinum blonde threw insults at you without even a care in the world seriously what is wrong with these guys.

As you passed the not so awesome Gilbert, you felt someone grabbing you by the collar of your shirt…..Oh no it's him!

'I told you can't run forever, girlie and now let me repeat again. . .Money or I'll have to spill your little secret' Ludwig whispered harshly into your ear while you desperately pleaded to the German to let you go.

'Oh no anything but that! I'd rather keep getting the crap beat out of me than let everyone know my secret…..

As you were going to give the blonde your lunch money, you heard a loud voice booming from across the hall.

'Ludwig that is no way to treat a lady and now I will kick your sorry butt cuz I'M THE HERO!' that idiotic American blonde boomed while running towards the heartless German.

'Oh Vat it's the stupid American? Hahaha now where were we, little girlie…Oh ja your lunch money in my hand now!' Germany now held you by the throat with no pity in his heartless emotionless blue eyes.

Gosh I can't breathe! Oh God please help me….I can't take any more of this please give me a hero to save me you thought to yourself as you slowly losing grip on reality.

'CHINA, I CHOOSE YOU!' America yelled to his friend, Wang Yao, to help beat up the German. Wang Yao and Alfred proceeded to go and stop Germany from hurting you any longer.

'FALCON PUNCH! FALCON KICK!' Alfred exclaimed while beating up the usually much stronger Germany. 'Stop I can't take this much longer….I want my mommy waahhhhhhhh' Germany cried while running away from the two wackos together known as the Panda Hero.

'Hey you are you alright,[name]?' the American blonde went towards you as you fell to the floor unconsciously.

'China, I think we might need to take her home…..'

'Ok, let's take her to my place-aru'

You felt Alfred carrying you in his arms all the way to China's home though for some reason you couldn't open your eyes. A small pack of ice was placed on your forehead and you could smell a hot cup of Jasmine tea being made.

'Hey I see the little private is awake, China….. Now what do we do?' Alfred said as you were slowly grasping back towards cruel reality.

'Already?! That's good news. Just give [name] the Jasmine tea I prepared for her it will help with all the stress she's been getting lately-aru'

'Hey [name] I hope you're feeling better and please drink this China says it will help a lot' Alfred shyly told you while giving you the panda cup filled with Jasmine tea.

'….Thanks Alfred, but why did you save me? We don't even know each other that well' you asked the American blonde who was watching you intently for some reason.

'Well one thing I don't like to see is bullies bullying others…It just sickens me how they can hurt others for their own enjoyment, but that's not the worst part it's bad enough that no one helps you when you are suffering so those people are even worse than the bullies themselves. I hate scum like them and as I said I'm the Hero! I promise to protect the weak for that is my duty and I've been wanting to talk to you for the longest time, but for some reason I could never bring myself to talk to you, private'

You then saw Alfred surrounded by a glowing light with seemingly angel wings on his back…..Could this be the hero God sent me from up above?

'Hey [name] when you're feeling better how about I treat you to a delicious hamburger and we can be friends; So what do you say, private?' Alfred flashed an award winning smile that any hero can hold.

'Well one thing first DON'T CALL ME, PRIVATE! And of course I would love that Alfred, I never really had any friends before so I hope I won't be such a bother"

'Oh [name], you shall always be my little private and yay let's go already!' America jumped up and down with joy grabbing you by the hand to walk all the way to his favorite burger place, McDonald's.

Ever since then I rarely had trouble with Germany and Prussia and Alfred and I became really close friends with Al in the course of 7 years…America, where are you? I need you, I miss you, and I think I love you, my dear hero

*Flashback end*

"[name] Come out, come out wherever you are….I shall enjoy your sweet sun flower fragrance very well, da" the heavy Russian accented voice broke you of your thoughts of the God chosen hero.

I should start standing up for myself and solving my own problems…..Thank you Alfred for all the times you protected me; but it's my turn to try to save you. You hid underneath the kitchen cabinet just in time Russia came in.

'Fräulein, I know you're in here now get ready for the time of your lifetime, da?' You waited for what seemed an eternity for Russia to leave, but he just stood there with a crazed look in his eyes waiting for you to slip up.

Gosh how long is Ivan going to stand there? I knew he was creepy, but not this insane!

It seemed hopeless that Russia was going to leave without a fight, so you sneaked up behind Ivan and raised your frying pan to deliver the final blow.

I'm sorry Russia, I really am; but I'm tired of being pushed around always and you are no exception.

As soon as you were going to whack Russia with the large frying pan, he turned around and pinned you down on the hard tiled ground.

"Oh dear [name], nice try trying to knock me out…But that isn't enough to stop me! I am truly sorry for what I'm about to do, Fräulein, but I must be the first one to feel your ever so like raw power not THAT IMBELICE AMERICAN ZERO!" Russia went to remove his huge coat but strangely kept his beige scarf exposing his sturdy yet war struck chest which did not fit the shy, tall Russian at all.

You felt the cold Russian's lips all over your neck each kiss getting closer and closer to your chest.

"Oh dear Fräulein! Your skin is so warm certainly not like the Russian snow I am used to, da?"

Oh glob I got to think of something quick before Russia goes too far with this…..But the frying pan is all the way towards the sink *sobs* I didn't want my first time to be like this…I wanted to stay pure for Al you sobbed quietly as Russia slowly was undressing you one button at a time. "

KEEP YOUR FILTHY MITS OFF MY PRIVATE!" a loud familiar voice pierced the dramatic tension in the air.

"Ahhhhhh America….I did not expect to be back home so early, da? Well too bad your little private is now my fräulein, all I need to do is take in her sweet sun flower fragrance and she'll be mine forever!' Russia momentarily stopped all actions while taunting the red tomato faced Alfred.

'That's what you think, Ivan! I promised to be [name]'s hero and to let no one hurt lay a single finger on her…..And I trusted you, Russia, to protect her and this is the response I get. Boy guys like you are real-"Alfred was ranting while Ivan knocked the hero to the ground in a single blow from his bloody pipe.

"Hahaha so much for being the hero now, idiot? Can't even save [name] from what's going to happen next.*crazed laughter*….Oh boy I am going to enjoy this, da"

Alfred! No! I got to stop being the one who can't even protect herself…I got to prove myself to Alfred, Russia, Germany, Prussia, or anybody else who thinks I'm weak

"Now [name] where were we? Oh yes the good part the part where I shall expose your beauty unto me!" As Russia leaned in to try to kiss you even more, you used an ancient martial art move that China taught you 'The Fluffy Panda".

"Ughhhh Fräulein, you like it rough, da? Fine two can play that game" Russia yelped in surprise as he was not expected you to fight back the power of his manliness. The next 10 minutes were full of you and Russia having an all-out slap fight with a few punches and kicks here and there, you were certainly handling enough but you were no match for Russia's strength alone.

"Oh darn it I don't think I can handle any more of this" you groaned out in pain as Russia slapped you for the umpteenth time.

"All you have to do to stop this is just let me experience your inner Russian power'

"W-What no never I rather die than lose my innocence to you!'

'Well then I guess I shall experience your beauty by force then, come on I don't like waiting"

When it seemed it was all over, America stood up slowly up with a gun in his right hand. "Didn't you hear me what I said before? NO ONE TOUCHES MY PRIVATE!' America said with only blood gushing out his head where Russia struck him with the dangerous bloody pipe and he had a gun aiming right towards Ivan.

"What! You're supposed to be dead I hit you in a vital spot where no normal person (or country in this case) should ever recover from at all…." Russia stammered as the blonde hero recovered from the deadly blow.

"Well Ivan here's the thing about heroes we are really hard headed, so a silly blow to the head it isn't enough to *coughs* stop me"

"Ah I see…..but if you didn't have that bullet near your heart you might of have a chance to live…. KolKolKol"

Wait what bullet….Oh no what could have happened between England and America?

"Just remember, comrade, now it is not a wise time to pick a fight with me any sudden movements can move the bullet closer and closer to your heart until….you get the idea, da?' Russia evilly told the blonde who was intently keeping the gun pointed at Russia's head.

"Haha to be a hero is to put someone else's safety above ours; so if it means I have to die to save [name]-chan SO. BE. IT! I will lay down my life for [name], because I know that in my heart [name] is the one for me….the one t-that I love" Alfred laughed heartily at Russia's warning of his possible demise if he tried to stop Russia from hurting you any longer.

Al…loves….me? Please God don't let my hero die…. You thought to yourself in shock of America's "confession".

"Don't say I didn't warn you, comrade, now prepare for the Russian roulette of your life time, da" said Russia as he pulled out two lethal revolvers from his huge pant pockets.

"Fine bring it on, Vodka boy" America dashed over to where you were dodging the bullets that Mother Russia released. Though you got over the shock of what happened, you still could not move to help Alfred.  
"Hey [name], are you alright? No worries let's just on the count of three dash the heck out of here and we will find some place to live just the two of us" Alfred comforted you with the words of finally being together again after the war had separated you two apart. With sonic speed, Alfred held you in his arms bridal style and ran towards the back door.

"KolKolKolKolKol you think you get away that easily…I still have three bullets left so don't get too cocky, idiot" Russia manically laughed with the sound of gunshots being followed.

"Private, don't listen to him we're almost at the door and we will always be together forever that I will always be your hero and *coughs* you m-my little private. We will even get some hamburgers and [favorite food] for lunch tomorrow, what do you *wheeze* say?" Alfred wheezed while trying to escape the crazy Russian and trying to support your weight.

"Alfred…thank you so much for always being there for me; but you shouldn't have helped me this time. Because of me *sobs* you might die"

"Listen…when the first moment I saw you I knew that I was meant to be your protector and that one day I will have to die for you. If today had to be that today, I just want you to stay strong because I will be always watching over you and I'll always be in here" Alfred slowly pointed to your heart.

"B-but I want you here with me….Al-"you started sobbing until the blonde American kissed you on the lips. His warm tender lips met yours and it was like the Fourth of July all over again but only with more sparks.

"Hahaha you know your lips are sweet like honey, [name], even better than a Big Mac" Alfred smiled at you as you in other hand were blushing as red as one of Romano's tomatoes.

"A-lfred! Come on let's go already" you yelled to the dazed blonde who was memorized by your firework spark.

"Oh yes let's go private! To a place that we shall live safely, someday open our own hamburger restaurant, and possibly have our own little private and cap-" Alfred yelled at the top of his lungs as he was reaching towards the back door knock then cruel reality hit again when a bullet was going right towards your chest.

"[name]-chan! Nooooooooooooo…..I will protect you!' Alfred yelled as he pushed you out the door to block you from the speeding bullet.

"Hahaha….Never underestimate a Russian, comrade. Now where to put the body?' Russia laughed in triumph as his second to last bullet hit the American straight to the chest. You turned back in the house to check on the wounded hero.

"Alfred! Please come back to me, you promised that you will always be my hero, we'll live together, own a hamburger restaurant, and somebody have our own little heroes *sobs*" "Private, just please go run away from here before Russia gets back, if you die I wouldn't be worthy to be anyone's hero let alone yours…."

"No! That Russian bastard got to pay for what he did to you and where's your gun?" you spoke in a rough merciless voice eager to murder the Russian.

"Please [name]…Killing Ivan won't *wheeze* bring me back I can feel my life fading away so please don't go seeking revenge, private, I will find a way to bring justice up above…..I will always love you, [name]. You are possibly even a better hero than me, because you saved me from myself. So thank you and I'll hehehe see you soon" Alfred whispered into your ear with a couple of wild tears escaping his now dull blue eyes.

"A-Alfred! Please don't leave me…You can't…*sobs*" you cried into America's lifeless body.

I know what Al said, but Russia's got to pay for this somehow…..Ah yes there's Alfred's gun in his jacket! You grabbed Alfred's patriotic gun and quietly creeped up where Russia was.

"Ah yes….I shall celebrate the idiot's death with a shot of Vodka-no make that 10 shots of Vodka for luck, da" Russia smiled cruelly as he gulped down large amounts of his favorite alcohol drink.

You loaded the gun with bullets and slowly aimed towards Russia's head. As about you were going to pull the trigger, a ghost like angel in a pilot jacket came down in front of you just before you were going to pull the trigger.

"My dear pilot, what were you thinking? I told you not to go seeking revenge and to just go somewhere safe away from here!' the tall blonde angel with that same familiar loud voice spoke to you.

"Alfred, is that you?" you spoke in a high pitch voice in shock over seeing the familiar blonde.

"Listen if I know you well, I know you're better than this…there's a difference between protecting yourself and hurting others even though I know what Russia tried to do to you and how he set me up and murdered me. But I believe there's still that same shy, lovable Russia still there somewhere. Private, I wish for the best for you." Alfred said as he was slowly disappearing while giving you one last hugging embrace.

Alfred's right, this is not the right thing to do; but right now I can't get to Russia so I guess I'll go to bury Alfred so he can get the respect he deserves you thought to yourself. You went to carry Alfred's body as far of your house as possible. You ended up in China's place which unsurprisingly he was with his panda sipping green tea.

'Ah [name]-chan! It's so good to see you again what happened to Alfred-aru?' China happily greeted you as you entered the house breathless. You tell China everything that happened that night from hearing the loud gun shots at night up until Russia killing America.

"*sobs* No not my dear friend, please I hope you're wrong [name]…"

"I know I wish I was wrong too, but I would like to bury Alfred here if that's okay, China' you went to go hug the mourning Chinese who seemed to never stop crying.

"O-ok sure we'll bury him together-aru *blows nose*" China whimpered as he got a shovel and memoir ready for the great mighty hero. You and China go outside where China secretly grew bushels of lovely flowers to bury the fallen hero.

"Hey China you sure it's ok that we bury him here…I know how much you love your garden"

"Yes I'm sure, America deserves a proper resting place and it's an honor to have the hero's resting place be at my garden even Shinatty-chan agrees with me-aru" China nodded reassuring while looking for the right spot to bury Alfred.

"Oh yes this is the perfect spot for Alfred-kun!" China jumped up and down pointing you by the Lotus flower area. You and Wang Yao proceeded to dig up a hole big enough to bury Alfred, so he can finally have the honor he as a hero deserves.

"Alfred, you were a dear friend and brother to me, we've had many great times together fighting the other countries as the Panda Hero duo, and thank you for making me feel loved and care for as my 'brothers' never acknowledged me. So I hope up there you have a life time supply of hamburgers to keep you happy' China read out his memoir out loud with the sad violin music playing in the background.

"Now [name]-chan, it's your turn to give some words about Alfred" You gazed to where Alfred's body was buried and gave a deep breath thinking about all the possible things you can say about the dunderhead American blonde.

"Well Alfred, I remember the first time we met that you and China both helped me get away from Germany…I felt confused thinking why would a dunderhead like you protect me of all people. You may have been extremely cocky with all the times you challenged the other countries and kept saying "I'm the Hero!" every single minute of the day. You sure got on my nerves with all the times you called private, boy I hated that nickname, but you didn't seem to give a care in the world. But besides your downfalls you were the first person who was ever kind to me and even my greatest friend who I can always count on. The way you never let anyone get you down, helped the other countries in need, and of course those beautiful blue eyes and typical hero smile it saved me from going through drastic means to end my life. Without you I would have never found my purpose in life, to be a doctor saving lives…..sorta like being a hero to others. I swear to never forget you and to always keep you in my heart. I….will….always…love….you…forever…Alfred-kun!" you told your last words to Alfred's grave which you could have sworn for a minute there to see America smiling happily.

"Come on China, let's go out and get a burger or something" you told the sobbing China. "Hmmmmm burgers? I see even in death, Alfred has left an impression on you well ok then let's go get burgers even though it's midnight-aru" China happily giddy jumped at the sound of food.

To be a great hero, you must be strong not only for yourself for others so that they can be saved by even a simple smile. See [name]-chan it's not that hard being a hero. To be honest you're my only hero…you thought back to the words Alfred told you when you asked how to be a hero. Alfred there will never be another guy like you ever. Thank you God for giving me my hero and for all the good times we spent together….


End file.
